


Downhill Slopes

by octopus_fool



Series: Yuletide Cheer [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Sledding, Stubborn Dwarves, ardaadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is set on getting to know Shire traditions, even though they don't sound terribly appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downhill Slopes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 2 of [ardaadvent](http://ardaprompts.tumblr.com/post/133103717966/arda-advent-guidelines) on tumblr, "sled".

Bilbo had seen the look on Thorin’s face as he looked down the snowy slope before, he realised. When they had been forced to deal with elves on their journey, and whenever Thorin braced himself for an orc attack. 

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Bilbo said. “This is supposed to be fun, not an unpleasant chore.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Thorin said. “I want to get to know the traditions of the Shire.”

“It’s not exactly a tradition, just something the children and some adults do whenever there is enough snow for it. It’s not really a fixed part of the holidays.”

“You told me you always went sledding with your cousins at Yuletide and that it bordered on a catastrophe when there wasn’t enough snow. That sounds like a tradition to me. Especially that story about how your cousin Sigismond didn’t want to break with the tradition and tried going down the hill on the sled even though there was no snow and broke his arm.” Thorin swallowed and looked down the slope again.

“Really, if you don’t want to…”

“I do! It is a hobbit tradition and I want to try it.” Thorin’s set jaw told Bilbo he would rather do anything else.

Bilbo suppressed a sigh. Why did he have to fall in love with the most stubborn of dwarves? He briefly thought about making a comment about the dangers of facing orcs and riding mountain goats compared to those of going down a hill on a sled but stopped himself just in time. Instead, an idea hit him.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“I said I wanted to do this,” Thorin protested.

“And you will,” Bilbo said. “Just not here. I remembered a nicer spot.”

Thorin followed him, his face that of someone who had just found out that his hanging had been postponed. At least that was what Bilbo imagined the expression of someone with such a fate to be like.

“Here. The sun is somewhat less blinding on this slope,” Bilbo said, aware that Thorin would see through his fib immediately. “It was starting to hurt my eyes on the other one.”

Thorin looked around and Bilbo tried not to grin at the relief on his face when he realized that this slope was rather less steep and high. Then Thorin froze again.

“What is it now?” Bilbo asked, slight annoyance rising up. 

“There are almost only little children here. What if we hit a fauntling on our way down?”

“We won’t, I’ll make sure of that. Or would you like me to announce that the former King under the Mountain wishes to go sledding and that everybody should get out of the way?”

Thorin shook his head. 

“Good. Now are you ready to get on this sled or shall we go home? My toes are starting to get cold.”

Thorin took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

Bilbo sat down on the sled and braced the sled while Thorin got on behind him.

“Make sure you hold on,” Bilbo said, placing Thorin’s arms around his waist.

“What do I do if…” 

“We’ve been through this. Just hold on,” Bilbo said, kicking off. 

Immediately, Thorin tightened his grip on Bilbo. Bilbo laughed as the sled gathered speed, rushing down the hill towards the glistening valley, snow crystals whirling up behind them. The cold air rushed into Bilbo’s lungs while Thorin kept his back warm. It had been far too long since Bilbo had last gone sledding.

The sled hit a small bump and Thorin made a sound that Bilbo would have called a shriek if any other person had made it. It only fuelled Bilbo’s laughter.

Far too soon, the sled was at the bottom of the hill, slowing down as the slope evened out and eventually coming to a stop.

Bilbo waited for Thorin to release his grip on him, especially since Thorin usually wasn’t too keen on showing affection in public. But Thorin kept his death grip on Bilbo. 

“Are you alright?” Bilbo asked.

“Mhm.” 

Bilbo craned his neck around to glance at Thorin and almost burst into laughter when he did.

“You know you can open your eyes again, don’t you? And I’d really appreciate if you let go of me. I’d prefer not to be squeezed to death...”

Thorin immediately loosened his grip, but remained seated as Bilbo turned around on the sled. He reluctantly opened his eyes and blinked at Bilbo.

“Was it that horrible?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin considered for a moment, then shook his head. “I survived it, I think.”

“Well, that’s a start,” Bilbo laughed. 

Thorin glared at him, then cast down his eyes. “I just have a hard time relinquishing control over where I’m going,” he said softly.

Bilbo gently squeezed his shoulders. “You said you wanted to. If you had just admitted you’d changed your mind instead of stubbornly insisting on it, we would have done something else instead. Let’s just leave it at this then and go home to eat some more of that Yule cake. It is nearly time for tea anyway.”

Thorin hesitated, then gave the slightest shake of his head. “I... I think I liked it.”

“You want to try it again?”

“Yes.”

“Shall we try the bigger hill this time?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin shook his head hurriedly. “I think this one is fine for now.”

Overcome by a surge of tenderness, Bilbo leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Thorin’s nose. “Let’s go then.”


End file.
